


Messages

by pirategirljack



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of overwrought messages left on Paige's phone after this second-to-last episode, because my heart couldn't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

"Paige--Paige, I drove off a cliff, I need you to call Happy and the team and get me help. My arm is stuck, and I--I can't feel my leg. I think I'm bleeding. I can only reach redial on my phone. Please Paige."

...

"Paige. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said to you, it wasn't fair, it wasn't--nice. It felt true at the time, but I shouldn't have said that, about Drew. I shouldn't have questioned your choice like that. I should have...I should have done a lot of thing that I didn't do because I was afraid or because I didn't know how they worked.  
You've taught me enough that I know now how much I still need to learn and it's--it's overwhelming.  
I'm sorry."

...

"Someone found me, Paige. He called the police, and an ambulance, but now they aren't sure how they're going to get down here. The rest of the team has arrived and are trying to figure it out, but I can't see you. I can't see you and I wish I did. I wish you were here.  
I'm afraid, Paige. Fear is a big emotion and i don't know what to do with it."

...

"I've lost track of how many messages I've left you, but I'm going to keep calling. I'm going to call every chance I get until you pick up or I fall over that cliff.  
If I'm going to die, I want your voice to be the last thing I hear."

...

"You were right to be angry with me. You have a right to be angry with me far more often than you are, and I know I don't deserve your patience, your gentleness. I do deserve your anger. I know that.

I also know you were right, when you said you were taking Ralph away. It hurt, facing it, but you were right. And I'm sorry--I'm so sorry I put him in harm's way. It was never my intention--I just...I just didn't want him to grow up without guidance or affection like I did. He's a second chance for me--but he's a kid first, and I forget that too often."

...

"The car is slipping. I don't have much time left. They're going to try something that might work or it might be crazy--

I love you. I don't know what to do with that, or what I want you to do with it, but I've known for a while, and I can't die without telling you.

Goodbye, Paige."

...

"Paige--I was devastated when you said you were taking Ralph away, when you said you didn't want him to be like me. But you were right. No one should be like me. And when I was on that cliff, when I thought I would die, all I could think of was how unfair it was to you--how unfair it was that I'd never get to see you again, your smile. How unfair it was to expect you to live with all this if I died.

I never knew how much I needed you to believe that I'm--more--than I think I am, that I can do better and be better. Ralph showed me that I am, but he also showed me that I need to try harder, to be a better example, to help him not make my mistakes. And I need you to believe in me because I--I can't myself--and that's unfair to you. It's not your job.

But...

But please stay. Please don't go. I can't--I can't offer you anything Drew can offer you, any of this normal life stuff that you want. I'm not even sure I can offer you the right level or sort of affection--I'm not boyfriend material. I'm not...loving. But you deserve to be loved and I do love you, and...and please. Please stay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst for the sake of angst, but it's what I've got after that ep!
> 
> \---  
> My mailing list is here: http://eepurl.com/bjHU3T If anyone is interested!


End file.
